For example, a 12 V battery mounted on an automobile is used for electric power supply to an engine starting device and various vehicle loads, and is charged from an alternator. In order to use such a battery safely and efficiently, there is a battery in which a battery monitoring device and a current interruption device is mounted (JP 2013-195183 A).
In general, safety performance required by a secondary battery is different between during running and during parking, for example, and higher safety is required during running. Uniformly applying the safety performance during running may result in excessive quality or decrease in battery performance during parking.